


В его вкусе

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Вся, она абсолютно вся в его вкусе.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 1





	В его вкусе

Автомобильное стекло со звоном разлетелось от сильного удара Дины. Мужчина, болезненно заскулив, медленно сполз на асфальт, его сообщники лежали рядом в отключке.

— Надо же, — пробормотал Роман с нотками восхищения, с самого начала наблюдавший за развитием событий из окон апартаментов, — оказывается, наша мисс Лэнс это не только красивая мордашка и парочка мощных лёгких...

Виктор хмыкнул, делая вид, будто навыки клубной певицы его совсем не впечатлили, хотя в глубине души так и тянуло спровоцировать Канарейку, чтобы проверить все её способности. Вряд ли её боевые таланты ограничивались взмахами длинных стройных ног в обтягивающих брюках, от которых в его собственных ощущалось характерное напряжение.

— Босс, я её забираю. Если позволите.

Ухоженные брови Сайониса в неподдельном изумлении поползли вверх, и Виктор поспешно добавил:

— Эта ненормальная в моём вкусе.

— В таком случае, у меня есть замечательная идея, мистер Зсасз.

***

Как и ожидалось, Лэнс не пришла в восторг от новости о повышении. Она никогда не ценила щедрость и благосклонность босса — потому что пока не сталкивалась с его ~~лучшей~~ тёмной стороной.

— Я должен быть уверен, что в случае чего ты сможешь обеспечить боссу безопасность, — Дина скривилась, и взгляд Виктора задержался на ссадинах, что украшали её лицо, делая его куда более сексуальным и диким.

— А разве в мои обязанности…

— Входит, тупица. Покажи мне, что умеешь.

— Прямо сейчас? — Дина покосилась на полусидевшую у стены Харли, которую планировала отвезти подальше от клуба и его сомнительных посетителей.

— Эта шлюха может подождать, — Виктор хищно оскалился и раскинул руки в стороны, — или ты меня боишься? Обещаю сильно не нагибать, _пташка_.

***

Он сплюнул кровь, окинув Дину взглядом победителя. Серьёзно задеть его она смогла лишь спустя месяц регулярных спаррингов. И то он скорее развлекался с ней, дразнил и по возможности тактильно исследовал её привлекательную фигуру.

— Если ещё раз посмеешь меня лапать — останешься без пальцев, — глаза Лэнс горели презрением, отчего Виктору стало смешно. Она безумно заводила его своей агрессией. Наверняка в постели Канарейка будет жаркой штучкой.

— Ты сама мне задницу подставляешь, — он подал ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но Дина показательно проигнорировала этот жест, вскочив на ноги и отвернувшись, — ну, хочешь, справедливости ради, меня полапать в ответ? Могу хоть здесь вытащить.

— Извращенец сраный.

— Пиздит та, кто каждые две минуты наклонялась, задирая жопу в очевидном приглашении ворваться.

Пощёчина впечатляла сильнее любого другого удара. И возбуждала не меньше.

_Вся, она абсолютно вся в его вкусе._


End file.
